


Two Times is Fate.

by wolfie_gleek24



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_gleek24/pseuds/wolfie_gleek24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a story of Kurt and Blaine meeting once, then meeting again. The bulk of the story is going to be some of the biggest (best and worst) moments in their relationship. </p>
<p>Kurt is in New York with the Glee club for Nationals when Puck convinces him to go to a club where he meets an older, law school student Blaine. They chat, got their seperate ways and never expect to see each other again. Fast forward a few years, Kurt's going to NYADA, living with Rachel and Santana, and working at the diner when he meets Blaine for the second time. This time they hit it off and end up dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting.

April 16, 2011. 6:00pm. New York City.

 

Kurt couldn’t believe that he was finally here, New York is a lot bigger and a lot better than any picture can show. Being here makes Kurt know without a doubt that this is where he wants to be after graduation. He’ll whatever it takes to get to this city. For now, he’s here with the Glee Club for Nationals, he’ll have to go back to Lima and go through one more year of high school, but knowing that he has something this amazing to look forward to makes it all worth it.

“Alright everyone, no one leaves this room until we get these songs wrote!” Mr. Schue yelled over the noise of the glee club. He knows they want to get out and explore the city, but they have to get these songs wrote and practiced if they stand even a slight chance at getting into the top three.

“But Mr. Schue, I thought we’d get to go see the city and get the whole New York experience.” Mercedes complained. 

“We will, don’t worry, but right now we need to focus on these songs, we still don’t have words to all of them, let alone any music or choreography. We have to get moving on them if we want any kind of chance at winning.” Mr. Schue tried to get the group calmed down and focused on music, but soon realized he wasn’t going to stand a chance. “Fine, fine, you guys can go, but make sure you’re back by eleven. We need to get up early tomorrow if we want to get these songs down before the competition.” 

“Thanks Mr. Schue, you’re the best!” Finn shouted.

“We have to go to Broadway and at least see the theatres.” Rachel said, pulling Kurt out of the room by his arm. 

“Then we should hit up some of the clubs!” Puck said, coming up behind them.

“I don’t think so Noah, Kurt and I will be just fine by ourselves.” Rachel tried walking in the opposite direction but Puck just followed them.

“Oh come on, you mean to tell me that you don’t even want to try one club while we’re here? Isn’t New York like the gay capital of the world? Shouldn’t Hummel be dying to get into a gay club?” 

“Maybe he’s right Rachel. I have always wondered what it would be like to go to a club.” Kurt looked from Rachel to Puck, hoping she’d give in. He wasn’t sure if he’d enjoy the experience, but at least he could say that he’d had the experience.

“I don’t know Kurt, I really don’t think it’s a good idea.” Rachel had heard bad things about some of the night clubs here in New York, her dads had warned her about all the dangers. “What if someone tries to drug us or something?” 

“Loosen up Berry, no one is going to try to drug you.” Puck rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Kurt. “ What’da say Hummel, you up for hitting the club scene tonight?”

Kurt thought about it for a minute, wondering if it was really a good idea to agree considering it was Puck offering, but when would he get this chance again? “Fine, I’ll go on one condition, I get to pick the club.” 

“Deal.” Puck held his hand out for Kurt to shake. “We’ll meet back here at nine.” 

“Fine. See you then.” Kurt shook his head at how excited Puck seemed to be about going to a stupid club, honestly, Kurt couldn’t see the appeal, it was just a crowded place where people drank, danced and shared each other’s sweat, nothing too exciting about that.

“I can’t believe you’re actually going to go partying with Puck, of all people.” Rachel said as they exited the hotel and headed towards the bus stop.

“Who knows, it might actually turn out to be fun.” Kurt shrugged, hoping he’d at least get some enjoyment out of the night. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

April 16, 2011. 9:45pm. New York City.

 

Blaine made his way into his usual Friday night club, realizing he was probably late and all of his friends had probably already started drinking and dancing. He knew he should’ve taken the bus like he always does instead of trying a cab, but he couldn’t change it now, he’d just have to catch up with his friends. As soon as he walked inside, he immediately felt better, here he didn’t have to worry about rent, school, work, anything. Being able to let loose and just have fun is a big reason why Blaine comes here every Friday evening with a few of his co-workers.   
“Blaaaaaine, you made it!” Wes spots him at the bar and makes his way over, slinging his arm over Blaine’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late, I took a cab this time.” Blaine could tell that Wes was well past drunk, he always drinks too much when they come here, he’s surprised they even let him in after the last time when he almost took out the DJ.

“Did you come straight from work?” Wes asked, noticing Blaine’s dress shirt and necktie. Blaine always wears bright polos and bowties to the club.

“Yeah, I stayed a little later since I had to miss this morning for classes.” Working as an intern for a law firm while going to law school doesn’t leave Blaine much time for anything else, but he loves his job and his school, so he deals with the long days and nights.

“Just think man, two more years and you’ll be done with school and you’ll be able to work at the firm full time.” 

“Can’t wait.” Blaine smiled, signalling the bartender for a drink. “Why don’t we stop talking about work and start talking about dancing?” 

“That’s my boy!” Wes practically yelled, halling Blaine over to where the rest of his friends were dancing in a group. Most of them worked at the firm, only Nick and Jeff were friends from school. “Hey guys, look who finally showed up!” 

“Blaine! Hey man, it’s good to see you!” Nick yelled over the noise of the crowd, slapping Blaine on the shoulder. 

“You too, how was your vacation?” Blaine asked as he sipped his drink. He never liked coming here and getting full blown drunk, he liked remembering his night.

“It was awesome, you have to visit one day, you won’t ever want to leave.” Nick said, pulling out his phone to show Blaine some pictures from his vacation in Hawaii.

While Blaine was looking at the pictures, he noticed a group of kids, they couldn’t be much over sixteen, come walking in. Being an all ages club, there were different people of different ages, but Blaine was sure this group was the youngest here tonight.

“Are you even paying attention dude?” Nick nudged Blaine’s shoulder, causing him to look away from the group of teenagers.

“Sorry, I-”

“You know, the more you stare, the more you look like a pedofile. So maybe keep your eyes to guys your age.” Jeff suggested, nodding to the group of kids Blaine had been watching.

“I wasn’t staring, I was just noticing how young they are.” Blaine said, taking another sip of his drink.

“That doesn’t sound much better.” Wes piped up. “If you’re so desperate that you’ve got to look at a group of kids, maybe we need to find you a guy.” 

“You don’t need to find me a guy, I’m not desperate, I was just noticing that most of the people here tonight are our age or older, except for them. Can we change the subject please?” Blaine loved his friends, but sometimes they don’t know when to drop things.

“I think we should dance!” Wes yelled as he made his way to the middle of the dance floor.

Blaine laughed and watched his friends from his seat at the bar, he didn’t feel much like dancing tonight, he was exhausted from a long week of school and work.

“I don’t want to drink Puck, I learned the hard way that alcohol and me don’t mix very well.” 

Blaine looked up when he heard a high pitched, but very much male, voice speak up. He wasn’t sure what made him look, but he was sure glad he did. Standing right beside him was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He was a little on the pale side, dressed in a dark, blood red button up with black skinny jeans and white boots. His hair was fixed in a messy, but not too messy, style and his eyes were the brightest blue that Blaine had ever seen. 

“Come on Kurt, what’s the point if you don’t drink?” 

“The point is I’m here, you talked me into this, I would like to at least have a few good memories of the night, not just some alcohol induced half memory. You can drink if you want, but I’m going to stick with soda or water.” 

“Water’s probably your best choice.” Blaine couldn’t stop himself from speaking up, even if it meant admitting he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Excuse me?” Kurt turned to look at the man who had spoke and almost fell over. He was gorgeous. He was wearing black dress pants, a white button up with a bright red tie, and dress shoes. His hair was gelled down but you could tell that a few of the curls were trying to escape and to be honest, Kurt couldn’t blame them. 

“Water. It’s probably your best choice of drink if you don’t want alcohol, it’ll help keep you hydrated.” Blaine explained. “I’m sorry for eavesdropping, it was just kind of hard with you standing right there. My name’s Blaine.” He felt he might as well introduce himself since he’d already made himself look like a creepy stalker.

“Kurt. And it’s fine, I really don’t mind.” Kurt smiled at the man, Blaine, and hoped he didn’t look too much like some high school kid who had no idea what he was doing, even if that’s exactly what he was.

“It’s nice to meet you Kurt. Is this your first time here?” Blaine felt like hitting himself as soon as he asked, what a cheesy pickup line.

“Uh yeah, I’m actually here on uh- visiting. It’s my first time in New York actually.” Kurt wasn’t sure why he was afraid to tell Blaine the reason he was in New York, maybe he felt that if Blaine knew he was just in high school he’d stop talking to him or something.

“Oh wow, a first timer to the city. You should definitely check out Time Square and Central Park. There’s a lot of little things too, a lot of tourists forget to check out the little shops and stuff because they’re too busy with the Statue of Liberty, which is stunning and something you should definitely see before you leave. I’m sorry if I’m rambling, I just really love this place.” 

“It’s fine, I appreciate you giving me advice, I’m kind of on a time limit, so I may not get to see everything this time, but I’ll definitely be back.” Kurt smiled, feeling like he was talking to an old friend, not some stranger he just met in a club in New York City.

“I could make you list of all the must see things in the city if you want.” 

“Really? That would be wonderful.”

“So tell me Kurt, what brings you to the big apple?” Blaine asked as he wrote some things down on a spare napkin.

“Well I uh-” 

“Dude, you’re still here? Why aren’t you dancing?” Puck asked, appearing beside Kurt.

“Because I’m talking to this nice man and dancing in a crowd of sweaty people isn’t exactly what I want to do right now.” Kurt replied, hoping Puck would go away so he could turn his attention back to Blaine.

“But we only have a few hours before we have to be back at the hotel, Mr. Schue will kill us if we’re not back at eleven.” 

“Since when did you care about things like that?” Kurt asked, hoping Blaine hadn’t heard what Puck said.

“Since now. I don’t want to get pulled from the competition just because I didn’t get back on time.” 

“Competition? Wait, are you guys here for the high school show choir nationals competition?” Blaine asked, feeling a bit like an idiot for not realizing that Kurt was a high schooler.

“Uh, yeah, actually we are.” Kurt said, feeling embarrassed, why did Puck have to ruin everything.

“Oh, I uh- I didn’t realize that you were in high school.” Blaine said dumbly, pocketing his pen. “Here’s that list, if you get a chance.” 

“Thanks. I should probably go now that I’ve completely embarrassed myself. It was nice meeting you Blaine.” Kurt stood to leave, but a hand caught his arm before he could get very far.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Kurt. It’s me who should be embarrassed, I was just flirting with a high schooler, not that there’s anything wrong with that, it’s just- I’m not sure how to say it without sounding like a douchebag so I’m just going to say it, you’re a nice guy Kurt, but you’re underage and I don’t want to end up in jail. I should have realized that you were too young and I’m sorry I didn’t.” Blaine let go of Kurt’s arm, watching as the boy finally looked at him instead of at the floor. “Good luck at Nationals, I’m really glad I got to meet you Kurt.” 

“Thanks, really, thank you.” Kurt felt like he was going to break down any second. Why was this guy being so nice to him? 

“No problem Kurt. Take care of yourself.” Blaine watched Kurt walk away, knowing it probably was, but hoping it wasn’t the last time he’d ever see the beautiful blue eyed boy.


	2. Second Meeting.

May 10, 2014. 1:00pm. Spotlight Diner, New York City.

 

Kurt had just finished cleaning all the tables in his section when Rachel came running up to him and asked him to cover for her while she ran to the theatre.   
“I just have to meet with Sydney, I can’t miss this meeting Kurt, please.” Rachel was practically begging. 

“Fine, but you owe me for this.” Kurt sighed and gave in, he knew it was either take the shift or listen to Rachel wine all day and all night and he knew which one he’d prefer.

“Thank you! I’ll buy your coffee for a week! You’re the best!” Rachel squealed, hugging Kurt tightly before running out of the diner, throwing her apron at one of the other waiters.

Kurt shook his head as he watched her leave, he needed to learn how to say no to that girl, she’s just too damn persistent.

“Kurt! Customers!” The boss yelled and pointed towards a table of one. Kurt sighed and grabbed his notebook, this was going to be a long day.

“Hi, welcome to the Spotlight Diner, my name’s Kurt and I’ll be your chorus boy waiter today, what can I get for you?” Kurt said his introduction in a monotonous voice, kind of glad that the table was in a secluded section so he could get a break from playing the happy, excited to be here waiter.

“How’s the burgers here?” The man moved his menu away from his face and gasped. There’s no way this is happening. “Kurt?” 

“Yeah that’s what I- Blaine?” Kurt looked up from his notebook to see the handsome as ever, Blaine sitting in front of him. He hadn’t seen Blaine since sophomore year Nationals when he’d made a fool of himself by flirting with him.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. How are you?” Blaine couldn’t help but notice how much the boy had grown, he was a man now.

“I’m good, great actually. How are you?” Kurt asked, still not sure if this was a dream.

“I’m good.” Blaine smiled, not sure what else to say. He couldn’t believe that Kurt was really standing here, all grown up and here. 

“The burgers are decent, but I’d go with the chicken salad, it’s to die for.” Kurt blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

“What? Oh yeah, I asked about the burgers. Sorry I just can’t believe I’m talking to you again. I thought I’d never see you again.” Blaine admitted, not caring if he sounded like an idiot, he let this boy get away from him once, he’s not going to make the same mistake again.

“You mean you wanted to see me again, even after I made a fool of myself?” Kurt asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Of course I did Kurt, and you didn’t make a fool of yourself, I was the one who was flirting with an underage high school student.” Blaine smiled and motioned for Kurt to sit. “I’m sure you’re busy, but if you could spare a minute, I think I need help with deciding what I want to eat.” 

“I think I can handle that.” Kurt returned the smile and took a seat across from Blaine. “Were you really flirting with me back then?” 

Blaine looked up at Kurt like he’d grown a second head. “Are you kidding? Of course I was, you were, and still are, absolutely gorgeous Kurt, how could I not flirt with you.” 

Kurt could feel the blush that flooded his cheeks, sure there have been more and more guys as of late who flirt with him and ask him out, but this is different, Blaine had flirted with him when he was still that cubby, insecure kid. 

“Kurt, you’re blushing.” Blaine pointed out when Kurt didn’t say anything.

“I uh- sorry, it just sort of happens sometimes, I’m so pale that it’s awkwardly obvious.”

“I think it’s adorable. I think you’re adorable.” Blaine knew he was laying it on thick, but it was all or nothing, and he wasn’t willing to give anything less than everything.

“T-thank you.” Kurt smiled, looking away from Blaine.

“Did I embarrass you? If I did, I’m sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean to. Maybe I shouldn’t be pushing so hard, it’s just- god you’re amazing and last time, I let you go because I knew nothing could happen, but now you’re here and I’m assuming by the fact that you work here that you live here, and it just feels like I’m getting a second chance, I don’t want to blow that.” Blaine took a deep breath, wondering how he’d managed to get all of that out in one breath.

“I- wow Blaine, I really don’t know what to say. I mean, I do live here now, well, I live in Bushwick with my friends Rachel and Santana. You didn’t embarrass me, at least not in a bad way, it’s flattering actually.” 

“So you don’t think I’m some kind of creep?” 

“No, god no Blaine. I think you’re a very handsome man who I’m very glad I got the chance to see again because to be honest, I wasn’t sure if I’d dreamed you the first time, you were just so kind, I wasn’t use to that then.” 

“And now?” Blaine could tell that Kurt had changed, he didn’t seem to be as shy as he was when he’d first met him, but he was still the same person that Blaine had found so intriguing.

“And now I guess I’m getting use to how accepting the city is, I know who I am now and I know what I want, so I don’t have time to be that kid who just wanted to get by without being seen.” 

“I think that’s great Kurt, it’s always great to see people grow into the person they want to be.” Blaine looked behind Kurt and saw a man standing behind the counter, watching them very impatiently. “I think your boss is getting a little upset with me for keeping you, I should let you get back to work.” 

“Oh yeah, right, I’m at work. Is it weird to say that I’d forgotten that we were even in public?” Kurt asked as he looked around, he briefly wondered how long they’d been sitting there just talking like that.

“Not at all. And Kurt, I’ll take your word for it and try the chicken salad.” Blaine smiled, handing Kurt his menu. 

“Coming right up.” Kurt winked, turning and walking back towards the counter. He was officially glad that Rachel had asked him to cover for her. He’d have to buy her a cake or something, maybe even bake her one. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Kurt didn’t get a chance to see Blaine again before he left, and when he looked up to find Blaine’s table empty, he questioned whether or not Blaine had actually meant what he’d said about not wanting to blow this chance with Kurt.

“Are you going to clean the table off or just stare at it?” His boss asked rather impatiently.

“I’m going.” Kurt answered, walking over to the table, noticing that Blaine had eaten every bite of the salad. It was only by sheer luck that he noticed the folded up napkin that was laying beside the plate. Curious, Kurt picked it up and unfolded it, seeing a note addressed to him. 

“Kurt, I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to talk to you before I left, I got a phone call from my secretary, something came up at the office. If you would like to continue our conversation, I’ve left my phone number, you can call me when you get off, or text, whatever’s fine. I just know that I’m not ready to lose you again, so I hope you get this and decide to contact me. Have a wonderful day Kurt. -Blaine.   
P.S. The chicken salad was to die for, you were right. :)   
(718) 495-8520"

Kurt smiled and pocketed the note. He was most definitely going to have a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the chapters will be posted on Tuesday, I was just getting caught up with what I had posted elsewhere. :)


	3. The First of Many.

May 13, 2014. 6:30pm. Bushwick, New York.

Kurt was freaking out. He had a date, a real, honest to god date and he was going to be late. He blames Rachel for hogging the bathroom, but if he was being completely honest, he just couldn’t figure out what to wear. 

“Kurt! The door!” Rachel yelled, causing Kurt to start really freaking out. Blaine wasn’t suppose to be there until seven.

“I’ll be there in a second!” Kurt yelled back, putting the finishing touches on his hair and checking his outfit one last time to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything… like pants. Deciding he was as good as he was going to get, he took one more look in the mirror to prepare himself for this. He was going on a real date with an absolute gorgeous guy who for some reason, actually seems to like him back.

Blaine was sitting on the couch when Kurt walked into the living room. He was glad he was sitting because if he hadn’t been, he probably would have fallen over. Kurt was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a light red, almost pink, button up that made his eyes look even more blue than they are. “Wow Kurt, you look amazing.” Blaine wanted to say more, but he couldn’t find words to describe how amazing Kurt looked, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Thanks, so do you.” Kurt smiled, taking in Blaine’s attire, he was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a navy blue polo, and a white bowtie with gold lines through it.

“I’m sorry I’m here early, I just couldn’t wait any longer, I’ve been ready since five.”

Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine being nervous for their date, it makes Kurt feel a little better about his own nerves, especially since this is his first real date. He’s “dated” a few guys here and there at school, but none of them were serious enough to warrant an actual date like this.

“I was thinking, since we have time, maybe we could walk instead of taking a cab or the bus, the city is so pretty this time of year, it would be a shame to ignore it.” Blaine suggested, hoping that maybe a walk would help him get rid of some of his nerves. He’s not really sure why he’s so nervous, it’s not like this is his first date. But it is his first date with Kurt and he really doesn’t want to screw this up, so that could be part of it.

“Sounds perfect. Lead the way.” Kurt said, opening up the door, letting Blaine go ahead of him. “We’re leaving Rachel!” He yelled, hoping she would hear him.

“Your loft is beautiful Kurt, it looks ten times better than what my apartment did when I was in college.” 

“Thank you. I did most of the designing, Rachel helped me with the color schemes and all that so I can’t really take all the credit.” 

“Have you ever given any thought to being an interior designer?” Blaine asked as they entered the elevator.

“I’ve thought about it more than once actually, but performing is my passion, I’d rather be on the stage and in the spotlight than anything so I just do designing for fun. Although, I did have an internship with Vogue.com when I first got to the city and I will say, fashion was a career choice that I almost chose.” 

“I could definitely see that. I’m sure you’d be good at anything you tried.” 

“You’ve obviously never seen me ice skate before, it’s disastrous.” Kurt said with a laugh as the elevator came to a hault. “Where to?”

“Follow me, it’s a surprise.” Blaine winked and headed off towards the heart of the city. 

They walked in comfortable silence, their arms brushing every once in a while. Neither man had ever felt so comfortable on a first date.

“Can I be honest?” Kurt spoke up after several minutes of silence.

“Of course, what’s on your mind?” 

“This is my first date.”

“You mean, your first date with me.” 

“No, I mean my first date. Ever.” Kurt bit his lip, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t have told Blaine. What if it made Blaine not want to go on a date with him since he’s not experienced or anything.

“Oh my- Kurt, why didn’t you say something? I didn’t realize.” Blaine stopped walking, amazed and honored that Kurt’s chose to share this first with him of all people.

“I didn’t want to embarrass myself, I’m a sophomore in college and I haven’t even had a first date yet.” 

“Oh Kurt, you really have no idea how amazing you are, do you?” Blaine smiled, taking Kurt’s hand and leading him over to a park bench so they could talk without worrying about people running into them. “I’m honored you’re sharing this first with me, sure a little heads up would have been nice so I could have done something better, but I’m not going to think any different of you for this.”

“Really? You don’t think I’m pathetic?” Kurt asked, looking down at where his hand was still resting in Blaine’s. 

“Of course I don’t Kurt. I think you’re an amazing guy who I’m very lucky to be able to take on his first date. And for the record, I will never, ever, think you’re pathetic for anything Kurt, it’s your life, you and only you can decide how you live it and no one should ever judge you for it. I know not everyone sees it that way, but I promise you, I will never judge you for anything.” 

Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you. I really needed to hear you say that.” 

“I really like you Kurt, I don’t care how experience you are at dating, all I care about is making sure that you’re happy.” 

“I am. Happy that is.” Kurt said, standing up and offering his hand for Blaine. “Come on, we don’t want to be late do we?” 

Blaine stood up, accepting Kurt’s open hand with a smile. He wasn’t sure if it was possible to fall in love so quickly, but Blaine’s pretty sure he’s falling in love with Kurt. Actually, he’s pretty sure he fell in love with Kurt the first time he ever saw him, it’s like they were meant to be together. And maybe, just maybe, they are meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late. I forgot to post yesterday. Oops. Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'm not known for writing long chapters though.


	4. The "L" Word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short but sweet chapter with another first for the boys. Enjoy :)

June 13, 2014. 7:00am. Brooklyn, New York. 

One month. It has been exactly one month since Blaine and Kurt had their first date and that month has been one of the best of Blaine’s life. Getting to know Kurt, getting to spend time with him and his friends, learning all the little things about him that no one else knows, it’s all been amazing. Everyone says it’s the “honeymoon” phase of their relationship and that it’ll wear off sooner or later, but Blaine’s not too sure he believes that. Everyday there’s something new to learn about Kurt, and everyday he looks forward to figuring out what it is. Yesterday, he learned that Kurt loves pancakes after a trip to a small diner close to Blaine’s apartment that serves breakfast all day. So today, Blaine’s decided to serve Kurt breakfast in bed since he stayed over after their Disney movie marathon went later than they had expected. 

Placing the tray with pancakes, eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and orange juice on the nightstand, Blaine crawled into bed to wake Kurt up, knowing it was going to take a few minutes considering that Kurt is definitely not a morning person. “Kurt, wake up.” 

“What time is it?” Kurt groaned, shoving his face into a pillow, hoping it would make Blaine go away. 

“It’s breakfast time, I made pancakes.” Blaine said, smiling at how adorable Kurt as in the mornings. He always loves it when Kurt stays over, it doesn’t happen often, but when it does, Blaine loves getting to wake Kurt up.

“Don’t care. Want sleep. Eat later.” Kurt mumbled out, rolling over onto his back, knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep but wanting to draw this out as long as possible, Blaine knows he’s not a morning person.

As soon as Kurt rolled over, Blaine was straddling his waist, pinning his arms above his head and leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Come on Kurt, don’t you want pancakes, they’re homemade plus they’re your favorite kind.” 

“Lemon blueberry?” Kurt asked, opening his eyes just enough to make out Blaine’s face. 

“Yep.” Blaine smiled, kissing down Kurt’s jaw to his neck, knowing that would get him up.

“B-blaine.” Kurt moaned, turning his head to the side to give Blaine better access to his neck. He’s playing dirty and Kurt loves it.

“Later. Right now, it’s time for breakfast.” Blaine said, pulling away and sitting up but not letting go of Kurt’s arms.

“But I don’t want to get up. It’s comfy here.” Kurt pouted, trying to pull his arms away from Blaine’s grip, giving up rather quickly once he saw that Blaine wasn’t budging. 

Blaine leaned down again so his mouth was right at Kurt’s ear. “You don’t have to. I’m serving you breakfast in bed.” 

“What? Really? Why?” Kurt turned his head to look at the nightstand and sure enough, there sat a tray of food. 

“Happy one month anniversary Kurt.” Blaine grinned, looking at Kurt with nothing but love and happiness.

“One month huh, it seems like it’s been longer and I mean that in a good way.” 

“I know what you mean.” Blaine smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips before sitting up and climbing off of Kurt completely, letting him sit up before handing him the tray. “I was thinking we could celebrate by staying in bed all day and watching reruns of all your favorite reality tv.” 

“You really are the best, you know that?” Kurt couldn’t believe that even after a month, Blaine was still treating him like a prince. He thought that would wear off with time but secretly hoped it wouldn’t.

“I just want to make you happy Kurt.” 

“You do. Very much. I feel like the happiest and most lucky guy in the world.” Kurt said before taking a bite of his pancakes.

“I love you Kurt.” Blaine said, not even realizing he’d said it out loud until Kurt dropped his fork and turned to him. 

“What?” 

“Oh god, I said that out loud didn’t I? I didn’t mean- shit, I did mean it, I just- I didn’t mean to say it, not yet. Fuck.” 

“Blaine, honey, calm down. It’s okay.” Kurt smiled, Blaine was so cute when he got overwhelmed or embarrassed.

“Okay? It’s not okay, we’ve only been together for a month Kurt, I don’t want to pressure you or anything, god I’m so stupid I-”

“Blaine, seriously, calm down. It’s okay because I love you too.” Kurt moved the tray to the nightstand again and took Blaine’s hands in his to try and calm him down.

“Y-you do?” Blaine asked, looking shocked.

“Of course I do silly. How could I not? I love you Blaine.”

“I love you too Kurt.” Blaine said in almost a whisper, leaning in and capturing Kurt’s lips. He had been planning a big surprise to tell Kurt he loved him for the first time, but this, this was ten times better than anything he could have came up with because it’s just them, no grand gestures, just him and Kurt, spilling their souls to each other.

Kurt pulled away first, keeping his forehead pressed against Blaine’s. “You really are the most amazing boyfriend ever. I don’t know how I got so lucky, but I’m so glad I did.” 

“I’m the lucky one Kurt, you make so incredibly happy, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Let’s hope we never have to find out.” Kurt whispered, pressing his lips to Blaine’s again, letting himself be pushed back onto the bed. He loves Blaine and Blaine loves him, he couldn’t ask for anything more than that. He’s sure there will be time when they both feel like giving up, and when that time comes, all Kurt will have to do is look back on this moment and know without a shadow of a doubt, that they are meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many more I love you's to come for Kurt and Blaine. Also, many more firsts. New chapter will be up next Tuesday.   
> -Krystal :) x


	5. Just Say Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a surprise for Kurt, he just hopes he's not pushing things along too fast for Kurt's taste.
> 
> Note: There is a brief mention of Finn in this chapter.

June 14, 2014. 1:00pm. Bushwick, New York.

“I’m so glad we finally had a day we could spend together, it feels like we haven’t seen each other in so long.” Rachel said as she sat down on the couch. She had a day of from rehearsals and shows and since Blaine was going to be in court all day today, he was spending the day at the apartment to catch up with Rachel.

“I know, I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you, I’ve just been so busy with school and-”

“Blaine?” Rachel finished his sentence.

“Yes, Blaine. It’s harder than you think, finding time to spend with him. He works and I go to school, we have to take what time we can.” 

“So how are things with him? You don’t bring him around enough for me to see how you two are together.” 

“Everything’s wonderful, he’s wonderful.” Kurt smiled just thinking about Blaine. 

“I’m glad you’re so happy Kurt, you deserve it.” 

“Thanks Rachel, he really is amazing. The first time I met him I thought he was the most handsome man I’d ever met, but I was just a kid so I knew nothing was going to happen, and now, now I just celebrated a whole month of dating him. It’s like destiny or fate or something, I don’t know. I just feel like he and I are meant to be together.” 

“Maybe you are. That’s how I felt about- well, you know what I mean.” Rachel’s smile faded a little, it was still hard thinking about not having Finn around. 

Kurt smiled sadly at his friend, quickly changing the subject. “I was thinking about bringing Blaine to one of your shows next week, he said he hasn’t seen it yet but really wants to.” 

“Oh Kurt that would be amazing! Just let me know what day you want and I’ll be sure to reserve your seats!”

Kurt felt his phone go off in his pocket, he briefly wondered who would be calling him right now until he saw the screen light up with Blaine’s number. “It’s Blaine, I have to take this.” 

“Okay, I’m going to start cleaning up.” 

“Hey B, I thought you were going to be in court all day today.” 

“I was suppose to be, but something happened with the case so they’re postponing it for another two weeks. I won’t bore you with the details, but I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me since I have the day off. Call it an extension of our anniversary celebration.”

“What movie did you have in mind?” Kurt asked, already heading over to his “room” to get changed into something better than sweats and a t-shirt.

“Not sure, I thought maybe we could meet at my place and decide from there.” 

“Sounds good, I’ll meet you there in about twenty.” Kurt said, putting his phone on speaker while he got dressed.

“Alright, see you then. I love you Kurt.” 

“I love you too.” Kurt smiled brightly, he was still getting use to Blaine saying that he loved him. It made him feel jittery just thinking about it. 

“I thought Blaine was working today.” Rachel called from the kitchen, having heard Kurt’s side of the phone call.

“The case got postponed so he thought we should go catch a movie. Maybe I can convince him to go shopping with me since you won’t.” Kurt called back, already plotting how to get Blaine to say yes to a mall trip.

“I don’t want to get too tired for my shows tomorrow Kurt, I’ve explained this already.” 

“I know Rachel, I know, it was a joke.” Kurt re entered the kitchen with a smile, he loves picking on his friend, especially since it’s so easy. “How do I look?” 

“Wonderful. Now get going, you told him twenty minutes.” Rachel ushered Kurt towards the door, happy that her friend finally has someone like Blaine. She’s always wanted for Kurt to find someone he could share himself with and Blaine seems like a very nice guy, at least he makes Kurt happy which has to count for something.

“I’ll see you later Rach, enjoy your day off.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m sure you’ll end up spending the night with him.” Rachel winked, practically pushing Kurt out the door.

Kurt laughed as the door shut behind him, she was probably right, he usually did end up spending the night at Blaine’s, in fact, Santana had asked him just recently why he hadn’t just moved in already since he was there more than the loft. The truth is, Kurt doesn’t want to push anything with Blaine, he would love to live with him, it’s an amazing feeling getting to wake up next to him, but they’ve only been together for a month, he doesn’t want to do anything that would ruin what they have. He’d have to bring it up eventually, at least he and Blaine could talk about it, that wouldn’t hurt anything.

\--------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kurt arrived at Blaine’s apartment, he was swept into a huge hug. “That’s a welcome that I could get use to.” 

“I’m just really happy to see you.” Blaine said, smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

“I’m happy to see you too, but what’s got you so happy, you can’t be this happy that your court date got pushed back two weeks.” Kurt asked, knowing something was up.

“You would be correct, but I am happy about that too. I have a surprise for you and I hope you like it. Follow me.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him down the hall towards his bedroom. 

“What’s going on? What’s in your room that’s a surprise?”

“You’ll see, come on.” Blaine opened the door and led Kurt to the dresser. “I know we’ve only been together for a month, but it feels like I’ve known you my entire life, so I hope this isn’t rushing anything.” He opened up the three drawers on the left side, all three were completely empty.

“Why are your dresser drawers empty?” Kurt asked, not catching on to what Blaine was proposing.

“Why don’t you go look in the closet and see if you can catch on.” Blaine motioned towards the closet, his bright smile still firmly in place.

Kurt turned the light on and looked around, all of Blaine’s clothes had been moved to one side of the closet, leaving an entire rack empty. “Are you moving?” 

Blaine laughed, walking up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. “No silly, I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out.” 

Kurt spun around in Blaine’s hold so he could face him. “I don’t know what I’m suppose to figure out here Blaine, you moved your clothes around, you made room for something, what does that have to do with- oh.” 

“There he got it.” Blaine said, gripping Kurt’s waist and holding his breath for Kurt’s reaction. 

“I can’t- you mean- are you sure?” Kurt wasn’t sure what to say, what do you say when your boyfriend asks you to move in with him.

“I’m more than sure, I love you Kurt, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. If you don’t want to, I’m not going to be upset, I just wanted to offer and let you know that you can.” 

“I- of course I do Blaine, I would love to live with you!” Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. “I can’t believe you did this for me.” 

“I would do anything for you Kurt.” Blaine said softly before placing a sweet, quick kiss on Kurt’s lips.

“What happened with your case?” Kurt asked, as he pulled back.

“What?” 

“Your case, the one you were suppose to be in court with today, what happened?” 

“Oh that, I uh- it’s nothing, I don’t want to bore you with the details.” Blaine said, brushing it off but unable to hide the flush in his cheeks. 

“You did something didn’t you?” Kurt asked, trying to sound serious, but his smile gave him away.

“Maybe, it’s not important though.” 

“Blaine Devon Anderson.” 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.” 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Kurt asked with a sigh, trying to hold in his laughter.

“Yep, but you love me so you’ll put up with it.” Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt just smiled, of course he would, he loves Blaine for every part of him, his sometimes childish attitude included. “I think we should go back to the loft so I can start packing.” 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. Lead the way.” Blaine gestured towards the door, knowing the next time they walked through it, they wouldn’t be walking into Blaine’s apartment, they’d be walking into their apartment. Just the thought made Blaine want to jump around and tell everyone that he has the best boyfriend in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, we've been having internet problems so it's been kind of hit and miss. BUUUUUT to make up for being late, I'm going to post a second chapter. Enjoy!  
> -Krystal :) x


	6. The S-E-X Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wonders why Blaine hasn't mentioned or tried to have sex with him since they've been together, so Kurt takes matters into his own hands. 
> 
> (No actual sex in this chapter, that comes a couple or three chapters later. Sorry.)

June 22, 2014. 12:00am. Brooklyn, New York. 

Maybe going out to the club they first met in wasn’t such a good idea. Both Kurt and Blaine have to be up early the next day, one for work, the other to go to the airport to get his dad and stepmom. So yeah, definitely not a good idea to go out for the night, and Kurt made sure to voice that thought as soon as they made it back to their apartment, both slightly buzzed but not really drunk.

“We shouldn’t have went out, we’re going to be so tired and we have a busy day. You have to be in court at nine and I have to be at the airport at nine. What were we thinking?” Kurt groaned, falling onto their couch.

“We were thinking about the fact that we hardly ever go out for the night like that and we wanted to go back to the place we first met and have the night we should have been able to have then. Tell me you didn’t totally enjoy tonight.” Blaine said, sitting down beside Kurt.

“I did enjoy it, the last time I was there was when we first met. I just feel that maybe we should have planned it for another night, you know I need to be well rested or I get cranky in the mornings.” Kurt sighed, leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder. Even after saying that, he doesn’t feel much like sleeping.

“We could go to bed now and get almost a full seven hours of sleep.” Blaine suggested, knowing exactly how cranky Kurt got in the mornings if he didn’t get enough sleep.

“I don’t feel sleepy though, maybe put a movie in and we can watch it until we fall asleep.” 

“Sounds good to me. What do you want to watch?” Blaine stood up and headed towards their t.v., already knowing what Kurt wanted to watch, but thought it would be a kind gesture to ask anyway.

“You really have to ask?” Kurt laughed, grabbing the blanket they kept on the end of the couch just for this sort of thing, waiting until Blaine had the movie in and was sitting back down before he got settled.

“And to think Cooper got me Sex and The City as a joke, I guess the joke’s on him.” 

“I guess so.” Kurt smiled, getting as close as possible to Blaine. Usually he’s not one for cuddling, but times like this its hard not to want to cuddle up to Blaine.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both content to just sit together and watch the movie. This was one of Blaine’s favorite things about his relationship with Kurt, they were happy just being around each other, they don’t always have to be out doing things, sometimes just sitting in and watching a movie together means more than any fancy dinner. As they got farther and farther into the movie, Blaine found his mind drifting, he has a tendency to lose focus while watching movies, usually he’s able to power through it but this time is different. He notices that Kurt is really into the movie, his eyes haven’t moved from the t.v. screen since the movie started. He also notices that Kurt is practically laying on him, his head in on Blaine’s chest, one hand behind Blaine’s back and the other resting on his stomach. Usually Kurt doesn’t get this touchy feely during movies, not that Blaine’s really complaining, it’s kind of nice actually. Not long after he notices all of that, he notices the hand that’s resting on his stomach is now tracing patterns up and down his stomach, it feels nice but Blaine’s worried it might feel a little too nice. He tries ignoring it, tries thinking of anything else other than how amazing Kurt’s fingers feel ghosting over his stomach, but as soon as he feels Kurt brush the top of his pants, he knows he has to say something. “Uh Kurt, could you uh- your hand is uh-” 

“Am I distracting you?” Kurt asks, his hand momentarily ceasing it’s movements, coming to rest right at the top of Blaine’s pants.

“It’s uh- it’s not that, I just-” 

“I’m distracting you.” Kurt doesn’t let Blaine finish. He sits up, moving his hand from Blaine’s stomach. “Why haven’t we had sex yet?” He doesn’t look at Blaine, instead he moves his hand to Blaine’s thigh, lightly tracing patterns into Blaine’s pants.

“W-what?” Blaine asked, wondering where this conversation came from.

“I just- I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, especially since I moved in and I’ve just been wondering why you haven’t even tried to have sex with me. Is it because you don’t want to? Am I not sexy enough?” 

“Whoa Kurt, slow down. Of course you’re sexy, you’re unbelievably sexy, and of course I want to have sex with you, believe me, I just think we should wait.” Blaine sat up straight, he hadn’t been ready for this conversation, not tonight anyway.

“Is it because I’m a virgin and you’re not? And don’t tell me you are, I know better that. Do you think I’m not going to be good enough because I don’t have experience?” 

“Kurt please, stop, listen to me, I love you okay? I love you and I don’t care if you’re a virgin or not, that doesn’t make me love you any less or make me any less attracted to you. I don’t want to screw this up, I want to make sure that we are comfortable enough with each other before we decide to take that step. When we’re both ready, I want us to discuss it, I want us to decide together, and when we do decide to take that step, I want us to both be ready and comfortable.” 

“O-okay. I get it. I just- I thought you were waiting because you didn’t want to have sex with me or something.” Kurt felt stupid for thinking that way now, he should have known better but he’s still working on his self esteem.

“And that’s exactly why we still need to wait. You’re not ready Kurt, and it’s not your fault, you’re still getting use to us without sex, imagine what it’d be like if we threw sex into the equation.” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, cupping his cheek. 

“I’d probably freak out and things would get weird.” Kurt admitted, knowing it was true. He’s spent his entire life believing that he wasn’t good enough for anything.

“Exactly. When you’re ready, we’ll talk about it again. Just remember that no matter what, I love you and I will always want you.” 

“I love you too Blaine.” Kurt smiled, leaning in and capturing Blaine’s lips in a soft kiss. He’s the luckiest guy in the world, he never imagined finding a guy like Blaine, let alone finding him at such a young age.

“Why don’t we go to bed, we both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Blaine stood up, holding out his hand for Kurt.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand, letting himself be led down the hall to their room. Blaine’s right, he’s not ready for sex yet, but knowing that Blaine wants him, makes him feel like he could be ready soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll hopefully have the next one up on Tuesday like it's suppose to be. (As long as my internet stays on) Have a lovely weekend and thank you for reading. <3  
> -Krystal :) x

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you. If you want to continue, here's some info you may need:  
> -Updates will be once a week (usually on a Tuesday).   
> -I have no idea how long this is going to be.  
> -I ALWAYS have happy endings, so remember that.  
> -That is all. :)


End file.
